She Was
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: What does Chikusa think about Chrome?


******Random story that came to me, while writing a DaeXChrome.**

* * *

**She was clumsy.**

"C-Chikusa...would you like some…" She was running over to him with an open bag of chips, as she was running she didn't notice the rubble that was in front of her and tripped. As she fell, the bag of chips went flying out of her hands and spilled all over him and his uniform.

"I'm…s-sorry…" She kneeled in front of him with a sincere apologetic look.

He just looked at her with a blank look.

**She was clueless.**

Chikusa was sitting alone on the couch and his eyes felt a bit tiered. He decided to take his glasses off and rub his eyes. He gently placed his glasses on the couch.

"C-Chikusa….can I talk to you..." Chrome came over to him and sat herself down. They both heard a crack sound as she sat herself down.

Chikusa mental slapped his forehead. Chrome jumped up from the couch and looked on what she sat on.

"O-Oh no…I'm...sorry…" Chikusa just sighed and walked away.

**She was weird.**

He lost his beanie and he was silently looking for it. '_Where did I place it?'_ He asked himself as he turned over the pillows of the couch.

He then heard small footsteps; he looked up and saw a blushing Chrome.

"Chrome have you seen my-,"

"N-No," she immediately said, as he looked at her with a questioning look she covered her mouth. "I...mean...w-what are looking for?"

"My beanie," He told her.

"Oh…t-that…well...no I haven't…sorry…" She then turned away and ran.

**She was mysterious.**

"Chikusa," She came to him one day as he sat on the rooftop of Kokuyo Land.

He looked at her silently; she walked to where he sat and took a seat next to him.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

He observed her as she spoke; she had a tint of pink on her cheeks and she played with her skirt in a nervous manner. "Sure," he yawned out.

"W-What do you…think of me?"

'_What do I think of her?' _He thought_. 'Why would she want to know that?'_

**She was clumsy….yet she was clever.**

She got up after she had fallen and went to him. She dusted up the chips that landed on him and whispered sorry over and over.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered once again.

He lightly grabbed her hand to make her stop cleaning him. "It's okay." He assured her in a monotone.

Chrome smiled a bit as he did not yell at her. She then took out her bag and took out another bag of chips. "W-Well…umm…here…I wanted to give you some…b-but her you can have mine…"

Chikusa looked at the bag and gently grabbed it from her hand. "Let's eat it together."

Chrome gasped as he said that. "B-but..."

"Come on," he still held her by her hand and walked her over to the couch.

They ate together as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

**She was clueless…yet she knew how to make up for it.**

After Chrome had broken his glasses, he decided to stay indoors. Without his glasses he could not see.

As he laid on his bed, in his room, he heard a knock on his door.

"C-Chikusa…can I come in?" She asked thru the door.

He sighed. "Come in," he said plainly.

The knob of his door turned, and soon the door opened wide enough for him to see the purple haired girl.

"Chikusa…I'm sorry I broke you glasses..." She stepped inside even more with her hands behind her back. "So, I…I went and bought you new ones…" She showed him her hands and in them was a case.

He took it from her hands and opened it. There was a pair of new and clean glasses in them. He looked at her and her face was a bit blurry but he saw that it was filled with anticipation.

"T-Try them on...please..." She begged him.

The first thing he saw when he placed the glasses on his face was Chrome's small shy smile. He noticed she was looking at him, he blushed a bit.

"Thank you Chrome," he looked away still blushing a bit.

**She was weird…when she tried to do something nice.**

He still couldn't find his beanie. He looked for it all over the place but to no success did he find it.

"Chikusa…" Chrome came to him once again.

"What," he said in a bored tone.

"I…I…" She showed him his beanie.

"You found it," he took it from her hand and placed it on his head.

"Uh…not real..." She looked at him with a worried purple eye. "I took it...so I…"

"You took it?"

"D-don't be mad…I saw that it was dirty and it had a s-small hole so I…"

Chikusa took of his hat and inspected it; he noticed that the small hole that Chrome had also found was sowed up neatly and that his hat had a clean scent of lavender.

"You didn't have to,"

"O-Oh but I...I wanted to…I'm sorry I stole your hat a-and -,"

"It's okay, thank you Chrome." She smiled brightly as she felt she did something right.

He blushed once again when he saw that bright smile.

**She was mysterious…and that made him want to know her more.**

"W-What do you…think of me?"

'_What do I think of her?' _He thought_. 'Why would she want to know that?'_

He looked her over and her expressions showed….concern.

"Why do you want to know what I think," he asked her as he stared at her with his black coal eyes.

"W-Well….I do so many...d-dumb stuff…I was wondering...if maybe you dis-,"

"Chrome, you are clumsy, clueless, weird, and" he saw that Chrome was sticking with each word he said. "Mysterious."

"….." She looked at him and wouldn't say a word so he decided to keep talking.

"I also think you are caring, kind, and…nice," he blushed a bit at his words.

"Y-You mean it…."

"Yes,"

After that they both sat there in each other presence in silence.

'_I wonder what she thinks of me….'_

* * *

**_Review!_**


End file.
